


《指父为兄》39

by PeachWine



Series: 指父为兄 [1]
Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine





	《指父为兄》39

39  
林子惜本来就醉意朦胧，再被按着连亲了快十分钟，等被放开的时候他整个人都是混乱的。  
他迷茫地看着顾泽诚将睡袍脱下、随意扔在地上，然后赤裸地压在了自己身上。  
他隐约觉得似乎有什么地方不对，但很快又将这直觉抛到脑后，转而伸出手，在眼前精壮宽广的胸膛上好奇地揉捏了几下。  
“好硬呀。”林子惜捏完，抬头对着顾泽诚笑嘻嘻地说。  
顾泽诚将他这只手握住拉到嘴边轻轻吻了一下，然后低头在他耳边用充满引诱的口气说：“我身上还有更硬的地方，你要不要摸？”  
“好……哪里啊？”林子惜问道。  
顾泽诚就将他的手拉到自己腹下，那里早已高高挺立、坚挺如铁了。  
林子惜在粗长的巨物上来回摸了几下，就感受到手下这物变得更加雄壮狰狞，他像是个要和伙伴共享玩具的孩子一般叫了起来：“我这里也能硬的，虽然没有你这么大！”  
顾爹被他这天真的赞扬取悦了，仍不住笑了一声，然后低头再次亲了亲他的唇，“那我们让你那里也硬起来好吗？”  
林子惜想了想，觉得既然自己胸肌练不出他爹那样的，那下面能一样硬挺也行——毕竟，眼前的人的身材实在是太完美诱人了，能多像对方点总是好的。  
“没问题的呀。”他点点头说。  
顾泽诚的右手便如同一条灵活游走的蛇，从林子惜的颈部慢慢往下滑，一一抚过他的锁骨、乳尖、腹部……最终环在了那根还在软缩休眠中的分身上，不松不紧地握住，轻轻地揉搓。  
“嗯……”全身最敏感的部位被碰触，林子惜不由得伸出手臂搂住身上人的脖子，眯着眼低声发出舒服地喘息。  
顾泽诚就顺势又低下头去吻他，在唇舌交融间他的右手也稍稍用力，快速抚摸刺激着手中的软肉。  
不出一会儿，林子惜就被他吻得头昏，摸得发硬了。  
“呵，小子惜也硬了啊。”顾泽诚一语双关地调笑了一声，就转去轻轻咬了一下林子惜精致的耳垂，又用舌头划过他没带着任何饰物的小小耳洞。  
虽然顾爹以前一向不喜欢男孩子耳朵上带东西，觉得那是社会上不正经的小混混们才做的事，可他现在却不得不承认，正在他身下喘息着的这个大男生带着耳饰的时候，也的确是好看。  
上次拍卖会买下的那对耳钉是什么牌子的来着？应该给他再定制一对更好的……顾爹边想着，边沿着那洁白的脖颈一路向下亲吻。  
顾泽诚在林子惜的胸前舔舐了许久，把他的一对乳头来回含在嘴里，直到把它们吸吮到硬如石子，这才要放过这两颗可怜的肉粒，却在离开时忽然又用牙齿轻轻咬住他的左乳，猛地往外一扯，再一松开口，任那株红粒自己弹了回去。  
“唔啊……”林子惜反射性地向上挺起了胸膛，发出一声惊喘。  
可他的分身却随之完全苏醒了过来，在顾泽诚手中英姿勃发地挺起。  
顾泽诚轻笑了一声，继续向下亲吻林子惜白皙光滑的肌肤，柔软的舌头在他的肚脐处打了几个圈，再往下，略过一片青草地，便径直把那根跟它主人同样白嫩干净的肉物前端含住。  
林子惜这辈子只跟自己的左右手“亲密接触”过——虽然他以前听到什么“R20榨汁神器”之类的江湖传闻也动心过，但因为担心哪天购物信息泄露翻了船，他在纾解欲望方面一直是纯手动自给自足的——现下分身才被人轻轻吸吮舔舐，他就整个人都受不住地颤抖着发出甜美的呻吟。  
甚至还没出一分钟，他肉物顶端的小孔就开始溢出透明的腺液。  
“小处男？”顾泽诚抬起头看了一眼他意乱情迷的脸，就算没得到回复也知道了答案，不由心情更加地愉悦了起来。  
顾爹本来就因为要在林子惜酒醉的情况下和他第一次交欢而感到些许愧疚，这下不免对他更加温柔，同时用上双手和唇舌爱抚着林子惜腹下的分身与一对囊袋。  
于是没过多久，林子惜就绷紧了身体，胡乱地喘息吟叫着达到了高潮，从分身顶端射出一股股的白浊。  
顾泽诚在林子惜射精的前一秒吐出了口中的肉物，用手掌虚掩地包裹住它的顶端，将喷薄而出的乳白液体接在掌中。  
顾泽诚向前倾身又吻了林子惜一下，便将他的双腿打开，露出那藏在圆白双臀间紧紧闭合的密穴。  
顾泽诚用沾满白浊的手抵在林子惜的后穴前，就着他自己精液的润滑，缓慢地将食指推了进去。  
“唔……”身体第一次被异物侵入，林子惜不由皱眉发出低低的喘息，但很快就被落在他眉间的轻吻平复了。  
顾泽诚慢慢地将整根手指都探进了那紧窄的后穴，轻轻旋转、抽插了几下，观察到林子惜没再有不适的反应，就伸直中指与食指并在一起，往那肉穴里捅。  
林子惜便又做出微微地抗拒，又再一次被身上的人安抚。  
顾泽诚极具耐心地不停用手指扩张着林子惜的秘洞，直到那里能完整吞纳下三根长指，才将手指都撤了出去，扶着自己早已肿胀到青筋暴起的阴茎，抵在了他的后穴口。  
“子惜……”顾泽诚拍了拍林子惜的脸，让他看向自己，“现在是谁在操你？”  
林子惜眼神迷离地盯着眼前的帅脸看了半天，“咯咯”笑了几声，才说话：“是爸爸！”  
顾泽诚便追问：“爸爸是谁？”  
他身下的人就用自豪的语气大声回答：“是顾泽诚！”  
顾爹便奖励地在他唇上又亲了一口，然后，将身下的狰狞肉物，毫不留情地顶开了紧闭的秘洞口，向里插了进去。


End file.
